The repair of titanium parts through laser deposition, such as metal powder deposition, is known in the art. However, present repair processes suffer from several drawbacks. Currently available processes do not develop a repair with appropriate micro-structure such that the repaired part area maintains the tensile strength and fatigue characteristics of an originally manufactured part. Among the issues with current repair processes, the processes develop micro-porosity in the repaired area, fail to develop sufficient micro-fusion with the substrate of the main part, and introduce thermal peaks and gradients in the nearby part during repair that diminish the part life of the repaired component in the area surrounding the repair. The drawbacks in currently available repair systems are particularly acute in parts that are not amenable to convenient inspection, that operate near the expected working load of the part, and/or that may cause mission failure if the part fails unexpectedly. Accordingly, there is a demand for further improvements in this area of technology.